Cool
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: A story about how the plans you make dont always come out the way you want them to. Change happens in life and you just have to face them head on. Slash. If enought people review it i would consider writing a full story based on it.


Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

**Cool**

Ted was in his mansion in one of the most luxurious and private gated communities of Texas named The Woodlands.

Ted had finish putting on his Dolce and Gabbana suit on and was fixing his hair. He gave one last glance at himself in the mirror and smiled knowing that he looked good. He heard the doorbell ring. Ted quickly ran out of his room but started walking slowly as he got close to the stairs, one of his maids had opened the door for his guest.

"Hi John", said Ted as he slowly walked down the staircase.

John Cena looked at Ted with a giant smile.

"Wow! Ted you look as amazing as ever" said John as Ted walked up to him and gave him a hug

"Thanks…I'm sorry, Hi, I'm Ted Dibiase" said Ted giving a hug to the young man that was beside John.

"Hi, nice to meet you" said the young man.

John walked behind the young man and wrapped his arm around the young man's waist.

"Ted this is my fiancé, Alex Riley" said John.

Ted kept his smile, but in his mind he couldn't believe what was happening, he still remembered when he was John's fiancé

_In The Past_

_Ted Dibiase looked at the Diamond Engagement ring around his finger_

"_I cant believe we are engaged" said Ted as he laid his head on top of John's chest._

"_Believe, my grandmother told me you would love it and she love's you two and knows that you make me happy" said John._

"_It's beautiful" said Ted looking at the Three-Stone Diamond Ring . 2ct tw Round-cut, 18k white gold, it was just a ring it was also a family heirloom in John's family._

_Present_

"Mr. Dibiase, everything is ready" said a maid to Ted bringing him back from his deep thinking, he nodded in approval and directed his attention back to John and Alex

"Okay so how about the three of us head outside" said Ted as he led the other two into the living room.

Ted sat on a couch by himself and John and Alex sat on the opposite couch, a round table was in between the two couched and their was a tray that had finger foods and three glasses of wine that where already poured

John took a sip of his glass of wine, "1865 Chateau Lafite?" asked John with a smile.

"Of course, your favorite…I cant believe that after all these years we are still good friends" said Ted with a smile as John took another sip of the glass of wine Ted started remembering moment from when they where together

_In The Past_

"_Cheers" said John as he and Ted toasted to the New Year._

_John and Ted where still engaged but where in a ski resort in Loveland, Colorado with both of their families on vacation._

_John and Ted kissed passionately when the clock struck for midnight, everyone cheered happy to celebrate the start of a brand new year…_

_In The Present_

Ted came back from his deep remembering when he saw John kiss Alex on the lips. It didn't make him mad or jealous but …he didn't know how to the describe the feeling he was feeling at that moment.

"So are you excited about your wedding?" asked Ted .

"Yes, it's so close, I love John and John love's me" said Alex with a smile.

"That's great, I'm really happy….for both of you" said Ted as he looked into John's baby blue eyes.

"Thanks, Ted, it mean a lot" said John.

"Well, Alex come sit next to me" said Ted with a little laugh.

Alex laughed and walked over and sat next to Ted.

"Alright, let me see your hand" said Ted.

Alex raised his hand.

"I hope you love and adore this as much as I do, it's a Cena heirloom and deserves to be passed on with the Cena name" said Ted as he slipped John's grandmother's ring of his finger and placed it in Alex's palm.

"Thank you Ted, and will" said Alex as he slipped the ring on his finger. John walked over to Ted and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Ted, this was the only thing that kept me connected to my grandmother after she passed away" said John.

"I know, I know your grandmother gave you the ring so you could give it to the person you love the most in this world…who is Alex, it was just my job to make sure it stayed just as she gave it to you" said Ted with a smile.

John grabbed Alex's hand and observed the ring.

"It's beautiful" said Alex as he stared at the ring amazed by it's beauty, the diamonds, the shape, it looked as if it was new.

As John and Alex looked at the ring in awe, Ted fell back into remembering a moment

_From the Past_

_John and Ted had decided to split up, it was a mutual decision. They both walked down the beach where they had met for the first time, it was called Harbor Boulevard._

"_Promise me that just because we aren't going out or getting married we cant be friends, you're an important part of my life" said John _

"_Of course, but just to make sure that this is it for us can … can I have one last kiss" said Ted _

_John smiled as both he and Ted stopped walking and faced each other, their eyes looking straight at each other, their lips getting closer…_

_In The Present_

"It's a great sunny day, I was going to go to Harbor Boulevard and walk on the beach, it's feels great do you two want to come" said Ted.

John looked at Alex, who nodded.

"Sure, let's go" said John.

The three of them walked out of the mansion and headed to the beach, it wasn't to far away so they decided to walk.

"Have you been to the beach Alex?" asked Ted.

"Nope, never" said Alex, excited about going to the beach.

"Your going to love it babe" said John.

Ted ran in front of both of them with Alex right behind Ted and John trying to catch up to the two. Ted looked back at John and smiled at him. John smiled in return.


End file.
